


Just Usual Oneshots Stuff, Not Like The Succubus/Incubus Book

by NoIdeasInMind



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anything really, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, request stuff please, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoIdeasInMind/pseuds/NoIdeasInMind
Summary: :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Just Usual Oneshots Stuff, Not Like The Succubus/Incubus Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe- Please don't force these on them, it might make them uncomfortable.
> 
> Since I have been having trouble with writing smut, have some odd angst until I get back in the correct mindset to write it ^^

Wilbur sat on the walls that surrounded his small nation. God, did he love it. A small section... Just for him and his 'family'. Slowly, he began strumming the guitar he had with him.  
"Well, it's 2:45 PM... Wake up from snoring, open DMs."  
  
Two children settled themselves next to him; Tommy and Tubbo. Even when it seemed like they didn't, they really loved it when Wilbur sung. They didn't know why.  
  
"Can of Red Bull by the bed, vape is charged and Snapchat's read." Wilbur lids his eyes, getting a big, goofy smile on his face. "What's popping?"  
  
"What's popping?"  
  
Fundy, Niki, and Eret watched the small 'family' from a distance. If they thought about it, it was one of the only times they saw the children calm next to Wilbur, who was usually a bit stuck up when it came to things like luxury time and breaks.  
It was nice, not having to work so hard over defenses and strategies.  
  
"She's beauty, she's grace~ She has a profile picture.. of an anime girls face!" Wilbur got a bit louder with his singing, obviously enjoying the time as well. Tommy, whether he was a bit off tune or not, began singing along, while Tubbo closed his eyes and swung his legs. Family bonding. Adorable.  
  
"Just a single message more, sends her rubbing up my ethernet cord!"  
  
Wilbur's eyes closed as he continued strumming the guitar, his hands moving on their own. The smooth breeze brushed past the trio, lightly shaking the leaves of the trees near the walls.

"I wanna be the guy.. That you fall asleep on call with. I'll make you forget, every guy that came before me!"  
  
"Cause I like you, and you like my attention!" Tommy called out, his slightly-rough voice almost cracking.

"Let's skip, to the good bit, let's consummate out internet connection!"  
  
His eyes shoot open as he pauses for a second. Everything seemed to slow down as he realized everything had changed. Tears were streaming down his face as he sat with his two brother figures and his son, who all seemed to be passed out, or...  
  
_"I'm in love with an... I'm in love with an."_ He choked back sobs as he whispered the words, desperately trying to wipe his eyes. _"I'm in love with an... With an e-girl..."_

He was hoping one of them would open their eyes. Sing along. Anything. 

_"I'm in love with an... I'm in love with an... I'm in love with an e-girl...!"_


End file.
